BSSM Final Destiny Chapter 1 - Episode 1
by gig9usigi
Summary: This is a series continuing off from the end of the Stars series. You're going to have to read it to find out what happens. Please R/R.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Final Destiny  
Chapter 1 - Episode 1  
  
Disclaimer: Note that all characters described in this episode/series EXCEPT the Daemons and the Dark Figures belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Note that all new characters/enemies/attack names/items/etc. belong to me: gig9usigi and may not be used by anyone besides me without my personal permission.  
Also note that I will be using the Japanese names from the original BSSM series. For those of you unfamiliar with these names I will list all of them now, and from now on if a new character is introduced I will list his original name along with the English name. This story is a continuation from the Stars series. Of course there's bound to be some inconsistencies in the story, and facts that don't match the actual series but I'm going to do my best. Hope you like it!  
  
Usagi - Serena (Moon)  
Ami - Amy (Mercury)  
Rei - Raye (Mars)  
Mako(to) - Lita (Jupiter)  
Minako - Mina (Venus)  
Mamoru - Darien   
Tuxedo Kamen - Tuxedo Mask  
Yuuichirou - Chad  
Motoki - Andrew  
Urawa - Greg   
  
  
Episode 1: The new enemy arrives! The barrier of peace is shattered.  
  
  
The Warriors, defenders of Earth and future Tokyo, Crystal Tokyo. They have endured many difficult battles and have succeeded with the power of determination, hope, love, and the will power not to give up no matter the odds. They are the spirited force who combats the evil armies of the universe. They are the lights in the universe, which shines brighter with each passing day. Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Moon. These are the Sailor Senshi, rulers of the universe...  
  
  
It was a beautiful day as usual. The sun was casting its warmth upon the city. The city was alive with active people everywhere. It was peaceful around the universe. Everyone was happy. Hikawa Shrine, the place where the Inner Senshi meet on a regular basis, usually after school to study, but just like most other times they occasionally become occupied with other matters.  
  
"This is so boring, why do we have to study so much anyway, I'm just going to forget all of it later."  
"Because Usagi, it's important to do well in school, and to do that you need to achieve good grades so you can get into an excellent college or university." Replied Ami.  
"Good grades? I think everyone in this room knows that Usagi is incapable of getting even decent grades. She's always getting horrible grades on tests." Added Rei in a mean tone.  
"That's not true Rei." Usagi replied. "You're one to speak, you're not doing any better than me." Usagi stood up in front of Rei and yelled, "you take it back!"  
"That maybe true but at least I'm not getting 30's on my tests." Rei commented.  
"Guys, stop it! There's no reason to be fighting, we should really be studying." Said Ami. Rei and Usagi obeyed and Usagi sat back down. A grin formed on Usagi's face.  
"At least I have a boyfriend." Usagi said concededly. Rei got mad at this and hit Usagi in the back of the head hard with one of her textbooks, knocking Usagi forward, face first into the table.  
"Serves you right." Rei said happily. A lump began to form on the back of Usagi's head. Minako and Makoto couldn't resist it anymore and laughter broke out of their bodies.  
"Rei! Was that really necessary? Minako, Makoto, stop laughing! Usagi could be hurt." Ami said in a loud and angered voice as she looked at Usagi's lump protruding outwards. Everyone's eyes widened, as they were shocked at Ami's sudden outburst of anger as it was extremely rare that it ever happened. Rei sat back down calmly as Ami attended to Usagi's injury. Usagi let out moans of pain. "Rei go get a bag of ice, this lump doesn't look to appealing." Rei got up and left the room. "Usagi, you shouldn't have mentioned the boyfriend thing, you should've known that Rei gets upset whenever you talk about that." Usagi just moaned and laid down on her back while Ami held up her head so the bump wouldn't be irritated.  
"Yeah Usagi, you should know that we all kinda get upset about that since we are in our last year of high school, 17 years old, and still none of us have boyfriends except for you." Minako explained. "I still don't have my eye on anyone yet. I wonder how long it's going to take to find my man?" Minako asked as she looked up at the ceiling daydreaming. Everyone looked at Minako even Usagi in disbelief.  
"Minako, not interested in anyone? Come on Minako, we all know you too well, you really have got you're eye on someone don't you?" Asked Makoto sitting next to her. A sweat drop appeared on Minako's head. Rei walked in with the ice bag and went over to Usagi. Ami told Usagi to keep the bag on the bump for a while, and Ami went back to studying. "Come on Minako, tell us, you are interested in someone right?" Makoto asked again trying to force an answer out of Minako.  
"Alright, you win! I give up; there is this one guy in our class. I don't think any of you have really noticed him. You better not notice him anyway because he's going to be mine!" Minako yelled at everyone. "One day Masahiko, you'll be mine." Hearts appeared in Minako's eyes as she looked up at the ceiling again putting her hands together and placing them on her chest.  
"Masahiko?" Usagi said in confusion. "Oh yeah, Masahiko, he's that new student right?"  
"Yeah, remember he came in a few weeks ago. He hasn't said a word to anyone since he showed up. I don't think he has any friends." Informed Makoto. Minako popped out of her dream-like state.  
"That's perfect. If he doesn't it will make my approach that much easier!" Yelled out Minako confidently. Usagi closed her eyes in pain.  
"Don't yell so loud, it's hurting my head." Rei stood up and left the room once again.  
"I'll be right back guys." Everyone went back to studying except Usagi who had other thoughts on her mind. She stood up as well and secretly hid the textbook that Rei hit her with and began to walk toward the door she said she would be back and left the room.  
"Foolish Sailor Senshi." A dark figure said as he stood in a black room looking through a magical portal at the girls at the Shrine. "They are completely occupied with other things such as their love lives, what do they know about love? They should be aware that love makes one weak and fragile, vulnerable." Usagi creeps through the hallways pursuing Rei quietly undetected like a Ninja. Rei turns the corner and Usagi follows close. She tries to shuffle along the floor quickly but hits a bump in the floor and falls face first onto the wooden floor. "They're also clumsy." The dark figure says again happily. Usagi gets up and continues her pursuit. She finally rounds the corner and sees Rei going towards the door that leads outside. Usagi moves in closer...closer...closer. "Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon family, Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, Neherenia, and Galaxia with Chaos." The dark figure says. Rei opens up the door. Usagi is only a few feet away. "What do all these people have in common?" He asks. Rei steps outside and Usagi makes her move. She runs up and takes a swing at Rei's head with the textbook but looses her balance at the stairs leading out. She didn't realize they were there. Her swing misses by a long shot, the book goes flying, and she falls once again flat on her face. Another dark figure appears behind the one looking into the magical portal.   
"Failure." He says. They both look into the portal.  
"Correct, we shall accomplish what they all failed to do." Responded the other figure. "We will destroy the Sailor Senshi and rule over Earth, and Crystal Tokyo will never exist! Hahahahaha!" The dark figure moves his hand at the magical portal and it closes. The two dark figures vanish from the feet up as if materializing into thin air. Rei turns around and sees Usagi planted on the ground.   
"Jeez, you sure are getting beat up today Usagi." Rei sees the textbook and realizes what Usagi tried to do. "If you keep it up Usagi, there won't be a Sailor Moon to defend the universe anymore, and then I'll have to take your place." Usagi gets up amazingly fast as if nothing ever happened to her and she gets right up into Rei's face.  
"That's never going to happen Rei! You'll never take my spot! Sailor Moon is going to be around forever no matter what happens!" Usagi yells back.   
"Your clumsiness is going to be the death of you Tsukino Usagi." Rei responds.  
  
  
The next day at school in class:  
  
Just like any other day, the teacher was doing a lesson, but ever since the new student arrived, Masahiko, Minako has been focusing her attention only on him. Of course, since she hasn't made her move yet, Masahiko is completely unaware of his admirer. He sits there attentively listening to every word that is coming out of the teacher's mouth while Minako stares at him in a dream-like state from across the room.   
"Minako-Chan!" Yelled the annoyed teacher. "Pay attention, do I have to send you into the hall?" Minako sat straight up and stared right at the front of the room, her eyes only on the teacher. "That's better." Replied the teacher. As soon as her back was turned Minako went right back to looking at Masahiko. Masahiko drifted for a moment and looked back at Minako for a few seconds and winked.  
"Oh my God!" Minako yelled out with joy as she stood up. The whole class all stared back at Minako as a wave of silence covered the classroom. A sweat drop appeared on Minako.  
"That's it! Out in the hall!" Yelled the teacher one last time. Minako calmly exited the room saying to herself, yes, yes, yes.  
After school the girls were heading to Hikawa Shrine and study, as they normally did.   
"So Minako, what was up with you today in class?" Usagi wondered.  
"Masahiko finally noticed me! He looked back at me and winked. I just had to yell out something, I couldn't believe it." Minako replied, still excited over it.  
"So Minako, you think there's a chance you'll ask him out soon?" Asked Makoto.  
"I hope so, I'm going to wait a while and see if he talks to me first, then I'll advance. I sure do have a good feeling about it though. I really think it's going to work out. It's only a matter of time." Minako answered.  
"Well if you do manage to go out with him, that will leave me, and Rei left. Ami still has to tie the knot with Urawa-kun." Makoto implied. Ami blushed at hearing Urawa's name.  
"And I'm pretty sure that Rei's in love with Yuuichirou, she just has to make it public. I wish she would just admit it already." Usagi said forcefully.  
"If Rei doesn't want to make her love public with us, that's her own decision, she'll let everyone know when she's ready. We shouldn't pressure her." Ami said.  
"I guess you're right...hey! Who wants to go to the Game Center?" Usagi asked everyone.  
"I'm up for it!" Minako said cheerfully.  
"Count me in!" Makoto replied. Everyone then looked at Ami waiting for a response.  
"We shouldn't be playing games guys, we should really be studying." Ami replied with the usual answer.  
"Come on Ami, that's all you think about. You need to have fun some more. So whaddya say?" Usagi asked again.  
"I have fun studying. It's my hobby." Ami replied. Sweat drops appeared on everyone except Ami. "But I guess this one time wouldn't hurt. Let's go!"  
"Alright Ami!" Usagi, Makoto, and Minako yelled approving of Ami's decision.  
  
The dark room, a place of evil and silence. Impenetrable by light, only darkness covers it. The only light visible is in the magical portal. The dark figure watches the Senshi.  
  
The girls arrive at the Game Center and Motoki greets them.  
"Hey girls! It's been a long time!" Motoki says.  
"Hi Motoki!" Everyone says.  
"Ami! What a surprise! I see Usagi dragged you here." Motoki suggested.  
"No actually." Ami acknowledges. "I came by my own free will. I thought I should get away from studying just for a bit."  
"You're own free will huh? I wouldn't have expected you to give in to Usagi's demands that easily." Motoki added.  
"I was kinda surprised too." Said Minako.  
"Have fun while you're here!" Motoki said and went back to work. Usagi and Minako played a racing game that they were good at and Makoto and Ami played a fighting game.   
"You're going down Ami. I've mastered this game since I've played it so much." Makoto informed.  
"Is that so. You shouldn't underestimate someone that quickly. We'll see what you say after the fight." Ami added. The fight began and Makoto ran towards Ami and let out a flurry of punches. Ami blocked them all and when Makoto stopped Ami did a 10-hit combo that took off 50% health. Makoto was shocked at the damage. In the time that Makoto was stunned Ami pulled off another combo winning round 1.  
"Wow Ami you're good." Makoto commented. Ami smiled back. Round 2 began and this time Makoto was more defensive. Both of them stood there and Ami gradually moved in. Makoto did a forward flip overtop of Ami and landed on the other side. Ami took advantage of this and uppercuted Makoto. Ami ran towards Makoto and this time pulled off an astonishing 15-hit combo! 75% health was taken off and Ami finished off Makoto with a simple kick. Ami won round 2 and the match. Makoto was shocked again. "Impossible..."   
"I told you not to underestimate you're enemy." Ami said and smiled again. "Well I'm going to head off to the Shrine and start studying. See you guys there." Minako and Usagi waved bye quickly as they were still embedded in the racing game.  
"Wait, but you've only been here for a minute, why leave now?" Makoto asked.  
"As much as I enjoy playing video games I enjoy studying more. I'll see you there later." Ami said as she left the Game Center. Makoto continued to play the fighting game.  
Rei was already home in her shrine clothes meditating at the fire as she did so often. Suddenly Rei had a dark vision, a vision of evil. She viewed Sailor Moon and the other scouts die, killed by numerous dark shadows. The outline of them looked human but no face or any other body part was visible. Crystal Tokyo was incinerated. The flames in front of Rei grew immensely. Ami was getting closer to the Shrine and she saw it engulfed in flames. "Oh no! Rei!" Ami yelled in shock. The flames completely covered the Shrine pieces of wood were falling off. Rei was passed out inside because of the heat and smoke. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The flames resisted the water attack, only a small portion was put out. The flames were too powerful. Yuuichirou, who was out elsewhere far in the back yard of the Shrine came running up.  
"Oh no! Rei, Grandpa, I'll save you!" Yuuichirou yelled as he started to run into the Shrine but Sailor Mercury held him back.  
"No! Don't go in there! It's too dangerous, you'll get burned." Mercury informed.  
"But I have to save Rei and Grandpa!" Exclaimed Yuuichirou still struggling to get in.  
"Wait here, I'll try to put out the flames. Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury says it again but the flames resist even more. "Shine Aqua Illusion!!" The flames are finally extinguished. Smoke rises from the burnt and crispy Shrine. More pieces of wood fall off.  
"I think we should send in a Daemon just to see Sailor Mercury's skill. I want to have some fun before our plans take motion." Said the dark figure still watching the magical portal. Suddenly a monster who has no face and is completely black appears behind Sailor Mercury and body checks her sending her forward. Yuuichirou sees the monster and is stunned. The monster rams Yuuichirou sending him 50 feet away. The Daemon walks up to Yuuichirou silently and puts out both hands, which are both pitch black and absorbs Yuuichirou's energy. Yuuichirou's body turns almost fully white, as it is so pale. The Daemon then picks up Yuuichirou's body and draws back his right hand making a fist. He is about to make the final blow when he hears a voice from behind.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury let's out the attack but the Daemon is too fast and evades it, dropping Yuuichirou on his back. The Daemon lunges at Sailor Mercury at incredible speed, silently and delivers a punishing blow to Mercury's head knocking her out. The Daemon hovers over to her.  
"Wait!" The Daemon hears another voice. "Leave her, the time is not right yet, wait until she awakens to at least make it fair. It's not like she has a chance against you anyway. Destroy the temple while you wait." The Daemon obeys and gathers up his energy along with Yuuichirou's reserve energy and is about to destroy the temple when he hears another voice.  
"Hold it right there! I won't let you harm the Hikawa Shrine and the people within. I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon appears along with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The Daemon looks at Sailor Moon standing there for a few seconds and then ignores her. He gathers up the final bits of energy and blasts a large chunk out of the Shrine. Almost half of it is incinerated.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack misses the Daemon who dodges it. The Daemon gets angered and faces Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus checks on Mercury still unconscious laying on the ground. Sailor Mars appears out of the Shrine.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The arrow heads directly for the Daemons head and it is slightly wounded. The Daemon holds its head stunned. Sailor Moon gets out the Eternal Tier and uses the Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss attack and the Daemon is hit dead on but it is not affected. The Daemon is invulnerable!  
"What! How is that possible, I hit it!" Exclaims Sailor Moon in shock.  
"Sailor Mercury wake up, we need your help!" Sailor Venus yells at Mercury shaking her. Sailor Mercury's eyes open up slowly as she is dazed. She gets up slowly onto her feet.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack misses again and Mercury falls to her knees weakened. She holds her head in pain as it throbs. Sailor Venus lays her back down.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack hits the Daemon this time. It begins to weaken. His energy is running low even after absorbing Yuuichirou's. Suddenly, a red rose flies through the air puncturing the Daemon in the chest. Everyone looks up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing in a tree.   
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Yells out Sailor Moon joyfully. He jumps down to help up Sailor Mercury.  
"Everyone, you must all attack at once. Use your full power to destroy the enemy. Do it now while he is still stunned!" Tuxedo Kamen tells the Sailor Senshi to attack. The Daemon is trying to pull out the rose but is unsuccessful.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The attacks all hit at once destroying the Daemon. A few beams of dark light exit the Daemons body and shoot off into the sky. "Yeah we did it!" Sailor Moon says happily while jumping up and down.  
"Impressive, they managed to defeat my Daemon, of course, with the help of Tuxedo Kamen. Damn Mamoru." Says the dark figure watching. He holds up his hand and a ball of energy sits in his palm. "This just might be interesting after all, excellent!"  
  
The girls all look at the Shrine, which has been turned black in most areas and bits of scorched wood, are on the ground. Nothing remains of the side that was blasted by the Daemon.   
"I had some valuable study books in there." Ami says quietly to herself. Rei overhears.  
"Study books? You think that study books and textbooks are more important than this?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rei yells in Ami's face. Rei turns to look back at the Shrine. Tears form in her face and the slide down her cheek like raindrops down a window. Minako runs over to Yuuichirou who is lying on the ground unconscious and still pale.   
"Guys, I think we should get Yuuichirou to the hospital. He doesn't look so well." Minako says concerned. All the girls run over to him except Rei.  
"Oh no…Grandpa!" Rei yells as she runs into the temple and searches everywhere but doesn't find her Grandpa. She gets furious and starts to smash things, which weren't destroyed by the fire or the Daemon blast. She leaves out the back door and sees her Grandpa lying there in the distance. He must have crawled outside and passed out. Rei ran up to him as fast as she could and looked at him. His body was severely burned and his clothes were covered in soot. "Grandpa..." Rei picks him up thinking he's dead and begins to carry him to the hospital, which is a long way away. She walks past the other girls who are attending to Yuuichirou.  
"Rei, wait!" Usagi calls out. Rei keeps on walking. Usagi reaches Rei.   
"Leave me alone Usagi, I have to get Grandpa to the hospital immediately."  
"Don't tire yourself out, it will take you too long to reach the hospital. I'll call an ambulance." Usagi suggests. She looks back at the Shrine and realizes the phone was destroyed along with the side that the Daemon blew up. "Hold on Rei." Rei keeps on walking, down the entrance steps and onwards to the hospital.   
"Come on Yuuichirou wake up, you can't die now, Rei needs you...she loves you." Ami tells the unconscious Yuuichirou. He opens his eyes and coughs.  
"Ugh...what happened?" He says groggily.  
"Just lay here, you need rest. Don't try to do anything. You're really drained." Ami adds.  
"Rei...are Rei and Grandpa going to be alright?" Yuuichirou asks worried. There's a moment of silence.  
"Yes...they're going to be alright."  
Rei continues to walk down the sidewalk carrying Grandpa slowly. Cars pass by offering to take them to the hospital, but Rei refuses.  
"I have to get to the hospital, I have to get to the hospital..." Rei says continuously. An ambulance races by and picks them both up and drives to the hospital in a hurry.  
  
Later in the Hospital...  
Rei sits beside her Grandpa, bandaged up heavily in bed. More tears hit the floor. The doctor walks in and says Rei has a guest. Usagi walks in but doesn't move into the room very far. The doctor explains Rei's Grandpa's conditions.  
"Unfortunately, he has suffered some serious injuries. He inhaled a lot of smoke into his lungs and has 3rd degree burns in some areas. Fires are very dangerous, it's a miracle he survived at his age."  
"Is he going to be alright?" Usagi asks in a concerned voice.  
"Like I said before, it's a miracle he survived, but it doesn't look to well." The doctor said in a quiet voice. "At his age, he may not live long, possibly not through the night. The injuries he sustained are severe. I'm sorry..." The doctor quietly walked out of the room. Rei began to cry harder.   
"He's going to live, you're going to be alright Grandfather, I won't let you die..." Usagi walked over to Rei and put her hands on Rei's shoulders.  
"He's going to be alright Rei, he's going to make it through this." Said Usagi.  
"It's all my fault...I could've helped him, I could have gotten him out of the house earlier and he wouldn't be here right now. I..." Rei said as put her hands in her face to wipe the tears away. Mamoru walked into the room. He slid up a chair on the other side of the bed and held Grandpa's left hand in his. A golden glow emitted from Grandpa's body. Rei looks at Mamoru. "Thank you, I am grateful for your help Mamoru-San, and Usagi-Chan, thank you."  
  
"Interesting indeed. The dark figure comments. "They're love for others seems to be strong. Maybe they do understand what love is." He closes the magical portal. "They should cherish it while they still are alive..."   
  
  
Episode 2 - Chapter 1 will be uploaded on August 30th/2001 ^_^  
  
Please review this story and tell me what you think... :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
